


a costume really changes a person

by littlekittenhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, M/M, Suggestive Themes, happy halloween y'all!!, i can't do it, not yet at least, there's no smut, this is really just suggestive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenhui/pseuds/littlekittenhui
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't do Halloween and Junhui isn't as innocent as he thinks.





	a costume really changes a person

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! I really wanted to write a halloween fic because I love halloween~ I know this might not be what you guys expect, but I hope you like it regardless ^-^ a little bit of fluff in between all my usual angst hehe
> 
> [I accidentally deleted this, so this is a repost ;-;]
> 
> enjoy~

______________________________

Wonwoo was not a fan of Halloween.

The holiday just didn’t sit well with him. What was the point? Children swarmed the streets, begging for candy, and if you didn’t have any, you were the bad guy! Even as a child, Wonwoo had not been fond on the holiday. He never had much of a sweet tooth, and you could only dress up as a vampire so many times before your friends badgered you about recycling costumes. He didn't understand why he couldn't keep wearing the same thing; it wasn't like there were rules or anything, so why did it matter? It was safe to say that Wonwoo didn't really feel festive around Halloween. 

And then came Junhui.

Wonwoo and Junhui had been friends since their first year of college when the taller had bumped into him, spilling his coffee and papers all over the ground. While Wonwoo would usually blow a fuse (it was his first cup of coffee of the day _okay_), watching the stranger fuss over him, talking a mile a minute while apologizing profusely and turning redder by the second, Wonwoo was having a hard time getting mad. Instead, he reassured the handsome stranger that it was fine and they could forget about it, only to have him insist he buy another cup of coffee for the younger male, not taking no for an answer.  
Since then, the two had become inseparable; Junhui was the only person who could be bother Wonwoo without getting swatter away (much to Mingyu's dismay), and Wonwoo was the only one who could steal Junhui’s food without him whining. Their friends constantly teased the two, cooing at them and counting down the days until they started dating. It was only until a stuttering, red-faced Junhui mumbled out a confession did that actually happen (not like Wonwoo fared any better; he had been preparing a confession for weeks but had chickened out three times). 

Now that they were a couple, Wonwoo had become accustomed to Junhui’s antics, especially his traditions. The slightly older man was quite childish, not that Wonwoo didn’t find it adorable; he couldn’t help but think Junhui was cute with his whining and pouting. He didn’t mind the things that Junhui wanted to do, no matter how ridiculous he internally thought they were.

And that’s what led him to this moment.

“Please Wonu, I really wanna go to this party and it’d be so fun if we went together! We could even do a _couples_ costume!” Junhui said excitedly, giving his boyfriend his best puppy eyes, “I know you don’t love Halloween, but I swear this will be different! We can dance, drink, play games, plus all our friends are going! Please Wonwon, please please please come?” Junhui said, jutting out his bottom lip to add to his defenses.

Wonwoo sighed, knowing that there was no point in him arguing back. He was incredibly weak to Junhui, never able to tell him no, especially when he was so excited. He knew that Junhui really enjoyed Halloween; the taller loving to dress up and go out to play with their friends. Usually, Wonwoo would stay home, waiting for the older to come home so they could watch Halloween movies. However, this year, it seemed that Junhui had different ideas.

“Baby,” Wonwoo sighed, “You know I don’t do Halloween. And that I don’t dress up.” He looked up at his kittenish boyfriend, who was still batting his eyelashes and pouting at him, causing him to chuckle before adding, “Which is why you’re lucky I love you. And it also means that you’re picking out our costumes.” At that, Junhui squealed in glee, reaching over and engulfing his lover in a hug while chanting thank you’s. Wonwoo just laughed at his boyfriend’s antics, endeared by his child-like enthusiasm.

“I’ll do everything, Wonu! Don’t worry, I already thought about what we could be~” Junhui singsonged, excited about dressing Wonwoo up the way he wanted to.

Wonwoo pet Junhui’s head, causing his taller boyfriend to sigh happily, before warning, “You better not put me in anything dangerous, Junnie. Or else I’ll punish you.” He said cheekily, causing Junhui to blush.

“I won’t,” Junhui whined, pouting a bit, “I’ll dress you well. You’ll love it!” He declared, sticking out his tongue at his boyfriend, making Wonwoo chuckle before leaning over to kiss the older, who happily reciprocated.

Sighing, Wonwoo shrugged to himself. How bad could it be to let Junhui decide?

______________________________

A week later, while eating lunch with Soonyoung and Mingyu, Wonwoo realized how bad the others thought it could be to let Junhui decide. 

“Dude, you let Junhui pick what you guys are wearing?” Soonyoung asked, laughing a bit.

Wonwoo gave him a confused, slightly annoyed look before replying, “Yeah, what about it? I told him to not put me in anything crazy, and he’ll respect that. I’m not worried.”

Giggling, Mingyu said cheerfully, “It’s not you we’re worried about~” At Wonwoo's puzzled look, Mingyu continued, “Junhui-hyung’s not as innocent as you think, hyung. Junnie-hyung loves taking Halloween to the next level.”

Wonwoo stared at Mingyu in disbelief, questioning the younger, “What are you talking about? My Junnie? My Junnie, who still blushes when I make sex jokes at him? There’s no way, Gyu.” Wonwoo said, dismissing the younger’s warning. He knew his boyfriend, there was no way he would dress as anything remotely sexy; Junhui was so shy, bless him. He loved talking to people, but only to people he knew. He hated people staring at him, only liking to be the center of attention in a group of his friends. 

Soonyoung clarified, “It’s not that he dresses dirty, Woo. He just… doesn’t seem to understand his appeal in certain outfits. His innocence is really something else, some would say.” His statement made Mingyu nod in agreement, telling Wonwoo that that was exactly what he meant. 

Still untrusting, Wonwoo answered, “Junhui isn’t the type to wear something scandalous. It’ll be fine.” He reassured himself, trying not to let Soonyoung and Mingyu get to him. He knew his boyfriend, didn’t he? There’s no way he’d wear something completely unexpected.

“You’ll see~” Mingyu teased, causing Wonwoo to throw a french fry at him, making the giant yelp.

______________________________

Now, Wonwoo was finally getting a taste of his own medicine.

Junhui had handed him his outfit, a slick Joker-styled outfit. It was quite fashionable, in all honesty. The suit was fitted, and even the green temporary dye looked good. Jeonghan had come over to help the younger do his hair and makeup, explaining to him that Junhui couldn’t do so because he had “to prepare”. Wonwoo quickly shrugged that off, letting the older do whatever he wanted. In the end, Jeonghan had done a good job making Wonwoo look like the Joker without making it too over the top. Objectively, he looked pretty good. 

As they sat in the living room, Jeonghan began to tease the younger, “So Wonwoo, are you excited to see Junnie’s outfit? I’m sure you’re a bit worried, but it’ll be fine, we tested it out first.” The older man was also in costume, dressed as one of the Three Little Pigs (“I’m _obviously_ the one who built their house out of straw, Seungcheol is the one who used sticks, and Jisoo, our smart little baby, is the one who built his house out of sticks!” Jeonghan had explained).

At that, Wonwoo gave Jeonghan a questioning look, “What do you mean? What did he have to try out?” He was beginning to get a bit nervous, what was everyone talking about?

Jeonghan gave him just as a confused face back, asking, “His costume, obviously. We weren’t sure if we’d find his size, but it worked out. Not to mention, we had to make sure we had the right stuff for the makeup.”

“Wait, why wouldn’t they have Jun’s size? He’s tiny.” Wonwoo asked, still not understanding what Junhui could be dressed as that would cause such issues.

Finally, Jeonghan gave Wonwoo a look that said ‘are-you-serious’, before asking him, exasperated, “Wonwoo, think about what you are dressed as. What could Junhui possibly be that would be a good pairing for your costume?”

Before Wonwoo could reply however, his and Junhui’s bedroom door opened, out walking Junhui who excitedly said, “I’m ready, Wonwon! Are you guys done?”

At the sight of Junhui, Wonwoo almost choked. Here was his boyfriend, his innocent, sweet, Junnie, dressed as Harley Quinn. And no, not a gender-bent Harley Quinn. Junhui was stood there in the whole ensemble: fishnets, shorts _(did those even count as shorts?)_, and a ripped up shirt. His makeup consisted of red and blue eyeshadow, as well as a red lip and even a little heart on the apple of his cheek. While his hair was not long enough to put in pigtails, his blonde hair had blue and red tips, which would usually be cringey, but this was _Junhui_ we were talking about.

In short, Junhui looked absolutely sinful.

Wonwoo sat on their couch stuttering as Jeonghan jumped up, complimenting the younger, slightly tweaking his outfit. Junhui, not seeming to understand what he was doing to his boyfriend, let himself be fussed over before making his way over to Wonwoo. He looked his lover up and down before exclaiming, “You look really handsome, Wonu! I’m glad it fits so well, I didn’t want you to look all rumpled. I did a good job, right?”

Meanwhile, Wonwoo was having a hard time getting any words out. How was Wonwoo being so normal when he was dressed so sexy? How could he not see how alluring he looked, and what he was doing to his boyfriend? Wonwoo's head was spinning, mostly with want, before he could make out, “You did, baby.”

Beaming, Junhui giggled, “I know I did!”, before taking on a slightly shyer demeanor, looking at Wonwoo with big eyes before asking, “How do I look, Wonwoo? Do I look okay? Is it weird?” Junhui’s eyes were glittering, bottom lip gutted out a bit, body in a shy stance.

Oh, geez.

Swallowing, Wonwoo calmly answered, “You look really good, baby. Really, really good.”

Junhui broke into a wide smile at the response, running over to wrap himself around Wonwoo's arm before giggling, “Thanks, Wonwon! I tried really hard to nail the aesthetic, I was gonna wear a wig but Jeonghan-hyung said it might take away from the look.”

Wonwoo glared at said-hyung, a look of betrayal on his face. Jeonghan only smiled innocently back, as if saying ‘you get what you deserve’.

Sighing, Wonwoo turned to look at his boyfriend, tugging him off his arm, only to grab Junhui’s hands in his own before asking, “Junnie, are you okay going out like this? You’re not gonna be uncomfortable?”

Tilting his head like a confused puppy, Junhui asked, “What do you mean, Wonwon? The outfit isn’t that uncomfortable, I tried the stockings on a few days ago and they’re actually not that bad! The shorts are a bit tight, but I’ll be okay~” He said smiling, not picking up any of Wonwoo's implied questions. 

Wonwoo couldn’t understand how innocent his kittenish boyfriend could be; how could he not see how hot he looked in the outfit? Or did he know, and just didn’t care? But didn’t he know that it would get Wonwoo all hot and bothered? Was Junhui being coy, or was he really just that innocent?

At Wonwoo's silence, Junhui began to question his look, asking his boyfriend, “Does it not look good, Wonwoo? Do you not like it? I thought for sure you’d think it’d be cute… was I wrong?” Wonwoo could hear the insecurity in his lover’s voice, wondering where he went wrong with the look. Looking up, he saw the older’s eyes look a little dimmed and his bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

Wonwoo was quick to soothe him, saying, “That’s not it, Junnie. You look stunning. I really like it, baby. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay going out like that is all. As long as you feel confident, then I’m happy.” He said gently, brushing his thumb against his lover's cheek. He then pulled the boy in, whispering into his ear, “Plus, you look really sexy, Jun. I can’t wait to have all of you to myself, looking like that.”

He pulled away, seeing Junhui’s shocked, blushing face. The Harley Quinn lookalike quickly snapped out of it, smiling at his boyfriend and giggling. Junhui whined playfully, “You’re so mean, Wonwon~”, cheeks still burning at the thought of their after-party activities.

Wonwoo just chuckled leaning up and pressing a kiss to Junhui’s mouth, who kissed back excitedly. Wonwoo tightened his grip on Junhui’s exposed midriff, causing Junhui to gasp, giving Wonwoo access to slide his tongue into his mouth. The two began to make out languidly, Junhui letting out little noises every now and then.

Suddenly, a voice broke them out of their trance, “While I get that you two wanna act like horny teenagers, I’m still here and we still have a party to get to. Not that I don’t like the show, but we should really get a move on.” Jeonghan teased, making Wonwoo glare at him while Junhui gasped, seemingly forgetting his hyung was watching. Jeonghan continued to tease them, “Now look at you two, the Joker’s suit is all wrinkled and Harley’s lipstick is all smudged, which actually, goes with the look, good job Junnie.”

Whining, Junhui pressed himself into Wonwoo's neck, who chuckled and wrapped his arm around Junhui’s waist, pecking the skin behind Junhui’s ear before replying, “Let’s just go and get this over with, shall we?”

Jeonghan, satisfied with the reaction, skipped towards the door, excited to see his boyfriends in costume, while Wonwoo started tugging Junhui with him. Wonwoo tried to pull his lover’s face out of his hiding place in his neck, cooing at him, “It’s fine, Junnie. Let’s get going, hm? You were so excited about this, you don’t wanna be late, do you?”

Reluctantly, Junhui disentangled himself from the younger, cheeks flaming. Wonwoo chuckled at the sight, pressing a kiss on the heart underneath his eye, before saying, “Thank you for picking the outfits, love. You did a really good job. Let’s have fun, okay?”

A smile crept up on Junhui’s face, breaking out into a full grin before replying, “Okay, Wonu, let’s go!”, as he grabbed the younger’s hand before leading him towards the door. At the sight of Junhui’s backside, Wonwoo really did choke (those were _not_ shorts), before regaining control of himself, calming his mind and wondering how he was going to get through the next few hours.

______________________________ 

Once they arrived to the party, Wonwoo realized how innocent Junhui really was.

While there were definitely people checking him out, looking him up and down as if he were a piece of meat, Junhui remained oblivious, excited about all the festivities and costumes everyone was wearing. He bounced around the party, talking to all his friends and complimenting their costumes. Their friends were all smiles, complimenting Junhui back and teasing Wonwoo about his costume, as well as his feelings about Junhui’s.

“Junhui-hyung sure looks good, huh, Wonwoo-hyung?” Seungkwan teased, making Junhui giggle, oblivious to the underlying meaning. Wonwoo just glared at the younger, as well as anyone who stared at Junhui for more than a few seconds. He made sure to attach himself to his boyfriend’s side, not letting him get too far from him. While Wonwoo completely trusted Junhui and knew he could defend himself, he also knew that Junhui would freeze under unwanted attention and might feel embarrassed if someone was to get too close. Therefore, it was up to Wonwoo to ward off guys and to keep his baby safe and happy in his cheery little bubble. 

As the party continued, Junhui got more and more excited, playing games and eating snacks, while also talking off their friends’ ears. Junhui was practically vibrating with excitement, the Halloween music, as well as decorations, putting him into the spirit. The older was so happy that Wonwoo forgot how much he didn’t like the holiday. He forgot how Junhui was dressed and all the things he wanted to do to him after; Wonwoo could only see how endearing his boyfriend was being and be completely captivated by him.

“Jun?” Wonwoo said suddenly, pulling his boyfriend away from his conversation with Hansol, who was dressed as a mummy, “Thank you for bringing me tonight. I’m having a lot of fun.” He said softly, brushing some of Junhui’s hair out of his eyes. At that, Junhui lit up even more, cuddling into Wonwoo's side and melting there, making Wonwoo laugh.

Jokingly, Wonwoo said, “With the way you act, you should’ve been a kitten instead.”

Slowly, Junhui looked up with a glint in his eyes before replying, “I was going to, but the tail wasn’t exactly appropriate, so I thought better of it.” He teased, causing Wonwoo to cough at his lover’s sudden straightforwardness, cheeks heating up. Seeing Wonwoo's reaction, Junhui giggled, happy with himself for flustering his lover for once.

When Wonwoo finally regained his grip, he asked incredulously, “Are you being serious, baby?”

With a small shrug, Junhui turned away with a smile before replying, “I don’t know~ why don’t you find out?” He teased.

Wonwoo gave Junhui a challenging look, before dragging him up and to the door, saying a quick goodbye to their friends with a giggling Junhui in tow. Their friends just looked at them with knowing gazes, full of promises to tease them about their antics later. At the moment, however, neither could bring themselves to care; only focused on what activities lied ahead.

Giggling, Junhui let out a cheeky, “Wait until you see what I’m wearing under this~” causing Wonwoo to look back at him with a raised eyebrow, looking his lover up and down, only for Junhui to wink.

Scoffing, Wonwoo tightened his grip on Junhui’s hand, before replying with a smirk, “Happy Halloween to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> we didn't expect that out of junhui, now did we?  
I didn't want to make him completely oblivious, so I decided to make him a bit coy ^-^ junhui knew what was going on, but ignored it in favor it having a good time and teasing his boyfriend hehe  
I also didn't wanna make wonwoo jealous or possessive because junhui is a grown man!! and that shit isn't cute!! he doesn't tell junnie what to do, just wants him to be comfortable ^-^  
I hope you guys have a happy halloween, tell me what you're planning to do/dress up as!! I'm gonna be a snorlax ^-^  
as always, leave any comments/criticisms/thoughts down below ^-^
> 
> twt: littlekittenhui


End file.
